In the Wolf's den
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: Inter-species AU. One-shot. Caroline is one of the junior scientists who works at an isolated laboratory. Because of some experiment, there would be a horrible turn of events. Warning: Adult themes.


**Title:** In the Wolf's den

 **Summary** : Inter-species AU. One-shot. Caroline is one of the junior scientists who works at an isolated laboratory. Because of some experiment, there would be a horrible turn of events.

 **Warning : Inter-species sex. Mature Content. **

**Note: ** I don't own TVD, Klaus or Caroline. Everything I write is purely imagination. No offense to anyone. I sincerely thank _Helena_ for her time and lovely support.

 **About story** : I did something I have never done before. It is not genre but I tried. I feel like a perv for writing this! But still no offense, guys. Contains Adult themes, no fluff. You have been warned!

* * *

 _ **0o In the Wolf's den o0**_

People make stupid decisions, at least once in their life-time. When they understand the consequences, they could have chance to rectify it. Or that stupid decision could cause a little trouble.

That's what Caroline did. Made a stupid decision that put her in the worst possible danger.

Instead of working at a mainstream lab, she chose to live in an isolated place. Recruited through junior fellowship programs in the public sector. When she was given a chance to pick out her work location, the station surrounded by a dark jungle was her choice. Everything went well for five months and then this case was brought in by a team of senior individuals: They found chromosome samples of two different species. One they named as Nosferatu and the second one was Canis.

The first meant, vampire.

The second, werewolf.

Respectively.

Yep. Caroline was not convinced of the findings. You know what they say about curiosity?

 _Nosferatu_ – the first vampire race, of which all other vampires originate from. The species is undocumented. The only known records mention their aversion to the sun, thirst for human blood and abnormal abilities.

 _Canis_ – wolf like creature which shows incomparable performance than any normal gray wolf. Stamina and breeding were the main points the senior scientists focused on. To this day they have remained tight-lipped on any further details.

Caroline had goosebumps all over her skin.

This new study case intrigued her, but none of the juniors were allowed to know anything. They maintained it was a confidential matter. As far as she heard, both the species didn't get along well (like cat and mouse) and the seniors had planned to try something new. Maybe like a hybrid?

Only the SS was privy to DNA samples, subjects or specimens, if there were any.

One afternoon Caroline stepped out of a lower level lab to have a break. She was at the coffee maker, filling her mug when all hell broke loose.

The alarm began to sound off and the warning flashing lights were going off and on. A voice boomed through the intercom system directing the evac routes throughout the building.

Deserting her coffee, Caroline went to see what really went wrong. Fire accidents were pretty common, she thought. Only to be proven wrong when she discovered the floors were pooling with blood. Caroline froze at the entrance of her lab, stepping into the sticky fluid. A shriek escaped her lips before she could stop it and drew the attention from the black hairy beast growling at her.

It was almost eight to ten feet on two legs, with blazing yellow eyes. When it began to sniff the air, it seemed like a—?

 _The wolf!_

Caroline widened her eyes thinking it might be the ' _Canis'_ they brought.

She understood what the alarms were about now—it meant to run.

That's exactly what Caroline did. She ran as fast as her energy would let her. Half of the people were evacuated and the other half were found as corpses in their own blood. The beast killed them all?

Outside the building, she saw car lights in the distance. She was too late. Not thinking of how far she would have to run to get away from the lab, she just started sprinting away.

Caroline believed she was on the path that could lead to the main road. All she could see were trees everywhere. Exhaustion was beginning to sink in. Her leg muscles were straining to keep running. Her throat was dry and her head spun in all directions. She stopped and that was her mistake.

Caroline squeaked when someone lunged at her.

 _The beast!_

It pinned her down with its forearms, nails dug into her shoulders. The predatory glint in its fiery yellow eyes made her shudder with fear. Its long muzzle skimmed along her face and when Caroline tried to move, it growled. A display of long teeth and its breath reeked of blood and something else which made her scrunch in disgust. Caroline watched its long pink tongue appear and start to lick her mouth as it came closer. She squeezed her eyes shut in pure terror.

Whatever beast it was, Caroline only prayed it would finish her fast.

When it began to sniff her hair, she dared to open her eyes after a minute. That monster pressed its wet nose to her neck making her squirm a little and it growled in response, silencing her. Caroline took another minute to understand what it was doing. It was studying her reactions and smelling her keenly. Once the beast trusted she would not move, it released her from its grip. Nails came dragging down slowly on her shirt, on her breasts where it stopped when Caroline moved slightly.

She cursed herself when a familiar sensation began to stir in her lower abdomen. Caroline was so embarrassed with not having control of her arousal. It just wasn't right. The beast growled again when its paws reached for her face. She could not help, but feel relaxed when it started to touch her as it wished. First her face and then her breasts, then it went to her stomach which was exposed through her torn dress.

Caroline felt its hairy hand on her stomach and moaned a little. She knew she should try to get away from the beast. It let out another demanding growl. Before she could register what to do, the remaining of her dress was ripped apart and she felt pain from its actions. Its nails clawed over her stomach and the eagerness was felt through its strokes.

She had no idea how to put halt on her sensations which were pooling in her belly. The fur against her skin gave her warm feeling. It was so wrong, she thought as she felt herself turned on by its touch. Caroline felt her nether walls clench and unclench as heat passed through her veins when the beast started to scratch the skin of her torso softly.

Perhaps, it was testing.

Suddenly everything stopped leaving her in haze. Through heavy lidded eyes, Caroline observed as it pulled back sniffing something in the air.

The black beast purred looking down at her lower body and reached to smell her. Quickly, she understood that it smelled her arousal in the air and wanted the ground beneath her to swallow her.

Once again the beast moved closer to her body and smelled her—essence.

Uncomfortable, Caroline tried to push it away, but the beast let out another snarl, making her instantly shut her mouth. Lifting her above from the ground, it managed to drag her body out of shredded clothes, earned a shriek from her side.

There was nothing she could do. There was all indication that she would not survive the beast.

Caroline was pinned against a tree. The way the beast treated her—like a rag doll— weakened her physically. She failed to register its swift actions. A growl escaped from the dark creature which got Caroline's attention. Blinking at it, she sensed softness in its bright yellow eyes for one moment as it scrutinized her.

She didn't suppress her moan when the beast grazed her breast with sharp nails and traveled lower, passed her belly button. A mix of pain and pleasure kept her alerted.

She hated and loved herself for having the mild familiar irritation in her lower regions. Her traitorous mind could not help, but think— _it's been so long._

The beast went close to the curve of her neck and licked it, sending mortifying tingles that affected her dripping core. She no longer held her breath when it touched her wet folds, carefully as if it knew she was sensitive there. She whimpered softly when the fur was against her sex.

Caroline then dared to look into its eyes and could swear there was flicker of emotions. Something appeared from its lower body, she did not even get a chance to notice because the monster flipped her around leaving her bare back exposed to it.

Slowly she understood what it meant—but her mind could not conceive such a conclusion. Turning her head slightly to the beast, she felt something hard touching her wetness between her legs. Caroline shuddered at the thought of being fucked by something that slaughtered her colleagues and might do the same to her if possible. How could she object being too stunned to react, too anticipated to halt.

The hairy body was pressed to her back, then—slowly—second by second a fat piece of long, hard flesh filled her core making her moan in pleasure.

Caroline did not get a chance to savor the moment because he—she figured the beast to be male at this point— started to fuck her from behind at an inhuman speed. She braced herself with the help of the tree and leaned her head against it, as the beast growled, sounding blissful. He grasped Caroline by her puny hips when she moved becoming uncomfortable from their postures.

Her mind no longer drifted with irrational thoughts as her body's cravings were being satisfied. Roughness and the amount of joy she received from his actions—that's all she could focus on. She would not deny that she was enjoying every time he pumped into her. He was aggressive, but Caroline could feel a bit of concern in the way he handled her. The beast knew _his_ power could simply tear her apart and at times he would slow down. She was glad his instinct wasn't to tear her apart.

Her moans became louder with each thrust, she thought the entire forest could hear them both panting in euphoria. Caroline hit the point where she no longer could stop the explosion of her orgasm.

The beast shortly followed her lead and howled in pure ecstasy, spilling his seed inside her. He did not end their connection and Caroline could feel his cum escape down her thighs making her shiver. She did not have to worry about losing her balance as she felt unusually safe in his massive arms. She felt him bending in such a way that his long muzzle brushing the skin of her neck and once again he licked her there. Her body sheathed with a layer of sweat— _no, not layer_ —she was literally drenching in sweat.

He did not seem to cool down. He wanted more from her and a sickening part of her wanted more too. Holding her against him he backed them away from the tree. When he placed her on the ground, on her knees and palms, Caroline bit her lip, waited for him to ravish her. She attempted to imagine what would come next and could feel his shaft did not soften an inch while still inside her.

Her breasts jiggled in this new position. Caroline dug her hands into the ground and arched her back when he thrust into her in one swift forward motion.

Once again he resumed to take her. His fur started to rub against her skin which helped her heat up quicker than before. He was groaning above her as he held her body possessively. She did not expect that kind of gesture from an animal.

Bliss ripped through Caroline as she experienced another orgasm at the hands of the beast. The last few thrusts were rapid and made her breathless. He spurted every bit of his semen completely as she milked him dry by clenching his member.

Caroline was too sated to care about how her entire body would be affected by this unnatural act. Her mind was still floating.

He finally let go of her and Caroline collapsed on the ground, curling up like a kitten.

Apparently, he did not want to stop. Settling down beside her, he sniffed her body and made a strange noise which she could not understand why.

When he took her into his lap, Caroline sighed weakly. She felt her bare breasts brushing against his furry chest. Her nipples hardened once again when his warm drool fell in between her collar bone and then slowly trickled down. Once again he made sure he was inside her. A sore Caroline mewled because of the slow intrusion and his nails scraping her back, simultaneously. She could not move along with him this time as her bottom began to ache slightly. She knew by the end of this, she would barely move. Yet she did not care. For the support, she fell on his massive body and curled hands around him.

Whenever he pumped too hard, she hissed at him, gripped his hair to the roots, warned the beast. Caroline equally received a growl in return but still he made her bounce on his member. The beast bent her body to his convenience, before he climaxed inside her, at the end when she hinted him and came from her high.

Separating from her, the dark beast did not stop snarling as if it was in pain.

Here, Caroline was too exhausted to make another move, but turned to watch him struggling, going to his knees, crying in agony.

Everything seemed magical in that moment. Right before her very eyes Caroline witnessed the beast turn into a man.

Caroline managed to focus on his face. She immediately registered who it was and no longer felt dizzy.

"Klaus?" She gasped.

An astonished Caroline sat up and gaped at the man. She was having a hard time comparing the nerd she knew from the other team, who used to ask her out regularly, to this transformation.

Klaus.

The person with big glasses and a cheery dimpled smile with a slight body build had turned into this vicious beast? He was panting as he gazed at the ground, seemed very distant and troubled. He transformed into something none of them knew, Caroline thought.

The scientist in her wanted to understand how he managed to go back to his original form.

Klaus turned his head slowly in her direction and she had the chills caused from his darkened eyes. She had never seen him with that look and thought he would say something, but he did not. His upper lip uncurled and then—his canines enlarged into fangs, his innocent stormy blues were clouded with color of bright yellow reminding her of the beast. Everything about him changed in a fraction of seconds and Caroline did nothing except stare at his hideous form.

He lunged at her again, making her move away on impulse, but he grabbed her ankle and impeded her.

He dragged her to him and laid her on her back before him, watching her cautious face. Her heart was thumping against her chest.

"Klaus, it's me Caroline!" She pleaded when he brought his nose close to her face. Halting his actions, he pulled back and observed her, though he had no expression on his face. "Remember? You used to ask me out. You always told me you liked me."

A rumble escaped him and he went back to his human self. Squinting at her, he caressed her face. Her teeth stuttered hoping that he might let go of her.

Klaus pulled back completely. He no longer reflected physical weakness. Even in his human form he managed to lift her entire body with ease and carried her like caveman. He did not answer any of her questions like: _'Where are you taking me?'_

When he started to move at superhuman speed, Caroline recalled her earlier observations of the Senior Staff's new case study.

Oh damn.

Caroline moved uncomfortably in his arms as her eyes widened. Slowly she put the pieces together and understood: He was the experiment!

What a mess the seniors had made!

Klaus is the Hybrid!

 _ **0o In the Wolf's den o0**_


End file.
